Halloween Horror Nights 24 (2014)
Overview This was the 24th annual Halloween event hosted by Universal Studios Orlando. This year the event brought back scarezones (not seen since 2011). This was the first appearance of Micheal Myers form the Halloween movies franchise. Houses * Roanoke: Cannibal Colony ** Guests will walk into the actual settlement of Roanoke and experience the terror of a community in cannibalistic turmoil. The cannibalistic colonists attack any fresh meat that stumbles near them. Join the colonists in the destruction and carnage by cleansing fire and gnashing of teeth. * Halloween ** Travel with Michael Myers as he begins Haddonfield's historic night of horrors. You will find yourself racing to get ahead of Michael's murderous knife as he slashes at his victims and you. Guests will be placed in the depths of Michael Meyer's personal hell as they try and escape his nightmare. * Dollhouse of the Damned ** Dollhouse of the Damned will terrify guests with its original characters and visually unsettling environments. Within its decaying walls lay the remnants of an old evil. The devious denizens of the house pull apart and remake the unfortunate souls that stumble through the doorway of the Dollhouse, as they become the Damned that will never escape. * Giggles & Gore Inc. ** Evil clowns are not born...they are made. People are stretched, smashed, and eviscerated. Faces are peeled off, voice boxes are torn out, and bodies are stuffed with…other bodies. Witness the torturous process that turns kidnapped people into evil clowns – just try not be transformed into one yourself. * The Walking: The End of the Line ** This year's bone-chilling maze will be the largest maze ever created at Halloween Horror Nights and will place guests at the heart of a harrowing journey to seek sanctuary at Terminus, an elusive destination that promises community for all. Mirroring the terror that befell the residents of the West Georgia Correctional Facility, now overrun by savage walkers, the experience will send guests fleeing from the fallen prison into unknown territory as they once again stage a desperate battle for survival against flesh-eating walkers and ruthless humans. The return of The Walking Dead as a maze (not the overall event theme) will allow guests to relive the events of Season 4. The maze will be the largest maze ever constructed for HHN Orlando. * Dracula Untold: Reign of Blood ** Guests will witness the harrowing transformation of Vlad the Impaler to the monstrous Dracula. We know how the story ends, but what terrifying blood drenched journey brought Vlad into the darkness that is Dracula? This is it -- every visceral and feral scare will grab guests by the jugular. Your demise could come from bloodthirsty vampires or the attacking Turks as you attempt to survive the terrifying journey that turned the one-time hero into Dracula. * AVP: Alien vs Predator ** In collaboration with 20th Century Fox, Halloween Horror Nights will pit the Xenomorph species against the predators in an epic battle and you're caught right in the middle. Follow the journey as these two ancient species fight for survival and dominance in the ultimate battle of Alien vs. Predator. Get caught in the middle of a savage battle between these two horrific extraterrestrial species and try to avoid becoming collateral damage. * From Dusk Till Dawn ** Inside this remote biker bar, chaos reigns as guests discover what lies beneath its neon lit façade - an ancient race of blood thirsty vampires. Based on the hit El Rey Network series, this labyrinth of death will leave guests "drained." Scare zones * The Purge: Anarchy "The Purge: Anarchy" scarezone will greet guests with pure unadulterated fear, bringing to life the turmoil and pandemonium that awaits those vulnerable to masked vigilantes in search of new victims. Like civilians in the movie fighting to survive, guests will be at the mercy of cunning wit, luck and speed as they attempt to outsmart and outlive the anarchy brought about by those who believe in an "eye for an eye." Once you enter The Purge: Anarchy you’ll be lucky to just survive the night. In this unique experience inspired by Universal Pictures’ new thriller, turmoil and pandemonium awaits those vulnerable to masked vigilantes in search of new victims. * MASKerade: Unstitched At first glance, this may seem like a normal ballroom, but guests will be terrified when they see human heads inside oversized candles, appendages dangling in the streets and human faces ripped right from skulls with bloody remains still intact. * Bayou of Blood The trees are illuminated with candles, voodoo practitioners fill the snake and spider-infested bayou, and the alter is set, as the legendary 'Mamba' prepares to flood the bayou with blood. * Face Off: In The Flesh The most twisted and gruesome character creations seen on SyFy's hit show "Face Off," will be live and In the Flesh. This unique zone will surround you in the macabre visions and nightmares of some of the most talented up-and-coming make-up artists today. Shows *'Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure' *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show - A Tribute'